thesimsglitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WinMacSims3
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Sims Glitch Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Glitch article and personal attack I know that you disappointed when your article is deleted, but really, those article is doesn't warrant its own page. why? just see this example: what if the is a patch to fix the glitch? the article will become not relevant anymore and must be deleted. But if you want to share info to another people about it, this is the right moves. You can still write your glitch article as a blog. I have write some article about glitch too like this and this, and you can share it on the main article like this and dont forget to create an index like this. Ok you say you don't attack The Sims Wiki and I thank you for that, but attacking Woganhemlock directly on your wiki because he is the one who deleted your glitch article that doesn't warrant its own page is a serious case. If you don't like someone leave them alone and treat him like he doesn't exist on this universe, that is the best moves. But what you done here is really make me disappointed, because you are good wiki contributor and I don't believe you make something like that, do you know that you can be globally blocked for attacking someone cross wiki? :( So be wise, be a mature man, and don't do anything like that again. I see you again. Wiryawan310 02:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I promise it won't happen again. I guess some glitch articles can still remain on The Sims Wiki but I will import existing articles and create pages here at this Wiki. I also added a firendly introduction at the main page welcoming users. Hey! I like your Idea of a wiki so let me help you if I can! Xxgreenbunnyxx 21:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm a Expert at helping, so let me Help! This Wiki is going to be the Good one if you let me help you! I'm a Expert at helping, so let me Help! This Wiki is going to be the Good one if you let me help you! Kill the Ponies, Bronies are stupid. 13:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Anyone is free to helpWinMacSims3 01:43, April 16, 2012 (UTC)